


(Insert Epic Title Here :P)

by A_Field_of_Starlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Field_of_Starlight/pseuds/A_Field_of_Starlight
Summary: A Hetalia fangirl's friend decides to write her a birthday story. This is what happens. Written for my friend, SeraSearaSpin. Happy birthday!Intended as an archive. Original work foundhere.





	(Insert Epic Title Here :P)

Title: **(Insert Epic Title Here :P)**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Hetalia - Axis Powers  
Author: A Field of Starlight  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Humor/General  
Published: 09-19-13, Updated: 09-19-13  
Chapters: 1, Words: 763

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Author's Note: HEY! So, this is a birthday fic for SeraSearaSpin, because she's my friend and she doesn't seem to mind her birthday being public on Fanfiction. So, happy birthday, my dear friend! *throws confetti*

But seriously, you guys, go read her stories and wish her a happy birthday or something. Cause that's what nice people do. ;)

I apologize in advance for total randomness. Sorry guys. I'm bad at writing plotless cracky oneshots...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hard to believe, isn't it? :P

* * *

"HEY! Guess what?"

"What?" The brunette girl turned around nonchalantly. Then she froze.

"Happy birthday!" cried the oblivious young man. Who just happened to be the Hetalia character by the name of America.

"A-America?!" the girl squeaked.

"Yep! That's me, the hero! Hey, your Asian friend over there put me up to this," America said, jerking a thumb in the direction of said Asian, "but she never told me your name..."

The girl glared at the author, who merely smiled back and continued typing.

"Call me... Sera."

"Kay! Happy birthday, Sera!" The American nation suddenly pulled a Canadian and a Lithuanian nation out from behind him. Both looked rather flustered.

Undaunted, Sera immediately glomped the Lithuanian. And the other two Baltics, who had somehow appeared out of thin air behind him.

Latvia struggled in the enthusiastic fangirl's grip. "P-Please let me go! I-I-I'll hit you!"

Estonia gasped. "LATVIA!"

"Eep! Sorry!"

"AWWW!" Sera hugged tighter. "I love the Baltics!"

"Um... Thanks...?" Lithuania ventured.

"Kolkolkol... The Baltics will be one with Russia, da?"

The Baltic states eeped in unison. But Sera just glared at Russia. "No, they're mine! All mine! HARGLE BARGLE!"

Russia: "..."

"Exactly! Come on, Baltics, let's leave!" Sera tugged on the Baltics. But they didn't move.

"Hey..." *poke poke* "Why aren't they moving? Are they dead?"

"Um... I think you hugged them too hard..." pointed out the author. "They're unconscious."

"Well, poop. That's no fun. Let's get them to wake up! COME, HUMANOID! We will do the revival dance!"

Various nations stared as Sera began to dance and sing Vocaloid songs, dragging a reluctant author behind her.

Norway punched Denmark in the face.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, NORGE?"

"For getting her high. She's underage, you know. Especially in America." Norway's face remained perfectly calm as he said this.

"I DIDN'T GET HER HIGH! SHE'S PROBABLY HIGH OFF SUGAR OR SOMETHING!"

"You're right." Norway punched Denmark again.

"WHAT WAS IT THIS TIME?"

"Idiot. You're too loud."

Finland, who was standing to the side with Sweden, sighed. "Should we help them?"

"... No. Th'y're f'ne."

Then Sealand barged into the scene with Iceland and Hong Kong.

"RECOGNIZE MY SOVEREIGNTY, DESU YO!"

Sera stopped dancing (much to the relief of the author, who went back to normal typing), and pounced on Sealand.

"SEALAND! DON'T YOU DARE DIE! YOU'LL MAKE SWEDEN AND FINLAND ALL SAD!"

"I'm not dying..." Sealand said, confused.

"Don't do it."

"Hmph. I, like, agree," stated Hong Kong. Which promptly drew Poland into the fray.

"You, like, totally talk like me!"

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do! You, like, say "like" like me!"

"I'm, like, a teenaged special administrative region. You're a full-fledged adult country." And Hong Kong left it at that.

"Nice one, Hong Kong!" called Taiwan and South Korea from the corner. China just sighed, while Japan looked flustered.

Iceland gave a puffin to Sera as a birthday gift.

"I shall name him Mr. Snuffles!" she declared, giving the island nation a hug.

Italy gave her a plate of pasta and a very enthusiastic hug, while Germany looked away in embarrassment at his ally's behavior.

"I LOVE PASTAAAA~!" Sera glomped Italy.

Suddenly, England popped up in his Britannia Angel outfit, waving his star wand.

POOF!

All the countries disappeared.

*blink* *blink*

"Awww... They're gone... Blargh." Sera flailed her arms at the author. "Make them come back!"

"I didn't make all of them disappear," the author pointed out.

Sure enough, in the corner, poor Canada was all alone and forgotten.

"Oh, well. I'll take him, even if he's not my favorite."

And with that, Sera dragged the Canadian nation off into the setting sun.

* * *

Author's Note: I have no idea...

Well, hope you liked it! And remember to go wish SeraSearaSpin a happy birthday! She loves review, so drop her some of those as well. :)


End file.
